


Тексты с Инктобера

by LazyRay



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, World of Warcraft
Genre: Broken Shore, Dalaran, Druids, Emerald dream, Fairy Tales, Garrison - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Hunter Order Hall, Invasion Point Val, Lakeshire, Quests, Rogue Order Hall, Warlock Order Hall, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: На квест"Ожерелье Ниды"в Красногорье, где требуется найти в озере потерянное девочкой ожерелье.





	1. Poison

Кордана вернулась раздосадованной и с пустыми руками.   
У Кадгара никак не укладывался в голове этот факт: его суровая стражница не справилась с заданием! Ну, хорошо, пусть в данном случае это была не ее вина, но сам факт! Он подрывал основы мироздания!   
Хорошо, что Кадгар привычен к рушившимся под ногами мирам.   
\- Так ты говоришь, он просто отказался принимать твой квест? – повторил Кадгар, всё ещё приходя в себя.   
\- Не то чтобы отказался, – неохотно ответила стражница, не глядя ему в глаза. – Скажем так, он был не в состоянии.   
\- Ранен? – встревожился Кадгар.   
Его возлюбленные герои были такими... неосторожными.   
\- Нет.   
Кордана отказывалась выдавать подробности. Упрямая эльфийка!   
Кадгар хлопнул себя по коленям и встал. Дело не терпело отлагательств.   
\- Ну, пойдем.   
\- Куда ты собрался? – подобралась его стражница.   
\- В гарнизон к нашему другу. Лично погляжу, что и как, раз уже с тобой отказываются говорить.   
\- Нет!   
Кордану аж перекосило. Она чуть ли не руки выставила, преграждая ему путь. Нет, серьёзно?   
\- Не пущу!   
\- Кордана.   
\- Да ты с ума сошел, Кадгар! Соваться в гарнизон Орды! До тебя там...   
\- Съедят что ли?   
\- Вполне! – ярилась Кордана. – Аппетитный человечек сам идёт троллям на вертел!   
Кадгар моргнул, опешив от такого напора, и проглотил пару не вполне пристойных ответов.   
\- Спасибо за лестную оценку, – с юмором сказал он. – И раз ты не хочешь, чтобы меня съели, проведи меня туда?   
«Знаешь же, что иначе я сам полезу и сгину ни за что», – произносить не было нужды, Кордана уже успела хорошо изучить своего подопечного. Она заскрежетала зубами, но согласилась.   
Конечно же.   
Ворча и бросая на него косые взгляды всю дорогу, она всё же привела Кадгара в гарнизон Орды. Незаметно конечно, она и в самом деле была одной из лучших. Они прокрались в пещеру, в которой, видимо, били горячие ключи. Там было удивительно спокойно. Успокаивающе журчала вода. Пахло какими-то чрезвычайно душистыми цветами. Было чрезвычайно тепло. Этот уютный зелёный уголок вполне мог претендовать на райский после льдов и снегов снаружи.   
Да-да, здесь-то он и был, их герой. Храбрый, честный и доблестный герой Орды, избранник Кадгара, надежда Хребта Ледяного Огня и будущий спаситель Дренора находился во здравии, и, насколько мог судить Кадгар, в отличном настроении. Вполне понятно, почему теплолюбивый тролль забился в этот Оазис. И желание... расслабиться тоже вполне можно понять. Но до чего же не вовремя!   
\- Ну и ну, – пробормотал Кадгар, выходя из своего укрытия, не обращая внимания на отчаявшееся лицо Корданы. – Угораздило же тебя, дружок!   
Тролль, блаженно развалившийся посреди небольшого садика, поднял голову и перевёл счастливый взгляд на гостей. Его зрачки были огромными и круглыми.  
\- Кадгар! – радостно прокричал он. – Друг!   
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Дзимпа, – улыбнулся Кадгар. – Расслабляешься?   
Тролль медленно моргнул.   
\- Я – неучтивый хозяин, – скорбно поведал он, – мне нет прощения.   
Он неожиданно шустро вскочил, подбежал к Кадгару и (Кордана напряглась) приобнял его за плечи.   
\- Давай-давай, – затараторил он, увлекая Кадгара в круг цветов, где была расстелена какая-то мохнатая шкура. – Проходи, садись, друг.   
\- Я вообще-то по делу, – увлекаемый недюжинной силой Кадгар невольно шёл, куда вели.   
\- Я знаю! – счастливо отозвался тролль и подмигнул. – Все братья идут к старине Дзимпа по этому делу.   
Он силком усадил Кадгара на шкуру и радостно устремился к мрачной Кордане.   
\- Сестричка!   
Тролль раскинул руки, намереваясь обнять эльфийку. Та увернулась. Растерянный тролль поглядел на свои пустые руки, потом по сторонам. Куда там! Стражница уже успела затеряться где-то в тенях.   
\- Загадочная женщина, – изрек тролль и с широкой улыбкой опять повернулся к Кадгару. – Друг!  
Кадгар покачал головой. И это его обвиняли в нестандартном подходе к исполнению своих обязанностей? Поглядели бы сейчас эти обвинители на доблестного спасителя Азерота!   
Тролль шлепнулся на шкуру рядом.   
\- Я рад, что ты заскочил ко мне, – поделился он. – Почему-то ты не часто приходишь сюда.   
\- Интересно, почему, – улыбнулся Кадгар.   
\- Потому что ты зануда, мой друг, – скорбно проговорил тролль.   
\- Я? – поразился Кадгар.   
\- Мы это исправим, – пообещал тролль. – Прямо сейчас.   
Он запустил руку в цветы и потянул к себе нечто, до поры скрывающееся под пышными листьями.   
\- Трубка?   
\- Старина Дзимпа дурного не посоветует.   
Из трубки ещё шёл дымок. Он дразнил обоняние, обволакивал разум сладкими лапами и тянулся ввысь.   
\- Вот только попробуй! – страшным голосом сказала Кордана откуда-то из-за спины.   
\- У меня хороший выбор. – Дзимпа вытянул руку и обвёл садик рукой. – Что предпочитаешь?   
\- Кадгар! – прошипела Кордана.   
\- Я же не хочу оскорбить хозяина отказом, – рассудительно сказал Кадгар, с интересом поглядывая, как Дзимпа вытянул из-под шкуры сумку и с гордым видом вытряхнул на колени гостя целую горку упаковочек и свертков. – Портить отношения с Ордой, Кордана. В самом деле.   
В тишине отчетливо прозвучало рассерженное рычание эльфийки и последовавший за ним привычно-обреченный вздох. 


	2. Divided

Элегорн встал ещё засветло. Утро пекаря всегда начинается очень рано. А сегодня будет очень важный день.   
Он замесит тесто. Через часок к нему потянутся первые жаворонки за тёплой булочкой к завтраку; уже столько лет он встречает их неизменной улыбкой и горячей выпечкой.   
К обеду прибежит старшая ученица из храма Элуны за рисовыми пирожками. Поклонится ему, примет из рук блюдо, накрытое чистым тонким полотенцем, и понесёт его дар в храм – освятить. После подношение отнесут в святилище к алтарю – дань памяти и благодарности предкам.   
Вечером он закроет пораньше. Его старые клиенты уже знают, какой сегодня день, и не будут в обиде, завидев закрытую дверь; только улыбнутся понимающе и печально и пойдут по своим делам. Вечером он погасит огонь в печи, закроет свой магазин, и пойдет далеко за город.   
Он ступит под невысокую арку темного входного проема, спустится по вековым ступеням, пройдет тёмными коридорами, привычно водя рукой по стене и машинально отсчитывая провалы в тихие (чужие) кельи. Ему не нужно считать, его ноги давно помнят требуемое количество шагов; его сердце помнит, сколько ударов требуется отработать.   
Очередная тёмная келья – особенная. Он переступит порог, сделает шаг и опустится на колени перед грудой густого меха. Эта медведица спит здесь уже очень давно, её тело оцепенело в очарованной неподвижности, пока душа бродит по нетронутым дорожкам Изумрудного сна.  
\- Доброй ночи, любимая.


	3. Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _На квест["Ожерелье Ниды"](http://ru.wowhead.com/quest=26508) в Красногорье, где требуется найти в озере потерянное девочкой ожерелье. ___

Дети и в самом деле были очень трогательными, напомнил себе герой, глубоко вдохнул и снова нырнул. Девочка была такой расстроенной. Мальчик так мило держал её за ручку, поддерживал. Их ясные светлые глазки были такими большими и несчастными. Малышке ещё и влетит, небось, за потерянное украшение. Ну, в самом деле, можно подумать, так уж трудно взрослому человеку нырнуть разок-другой в тёплое озеро? Не так уж тут и глубоко. А придонные твари шарахались от любого резкого движения в их сторону.   
Герой достиг дна и ткнулся в очередную подозрительную кучку ила. Муть поднялась от его энергичных движений, окутала его непроницаемым облаком.   
Из-за большой коряги за увлечённо ковыряющимся в грязи героем наблюдали. Несколько пар круглых глаз следили за каждым его движением, спинные гребни поддергивались от нетерпения. Наконец, ладонь с перепонками между пальцами медленно махнула в его сторону. Несколько гибких тел рванулись вперёд.  
Это была их территория. Чужак будет уничтожен. И съеден.  
  
* * *  
Нида с сомнением глядела в воду.   
\- Что-то долго он, – встревоженно проговорила она.   
Шоун успокаивающе сжал ей руку.   
\- Ещё слишком рано. Он едва ли доплыл до границы.   
\- Мурлоки такие беспокойные в последнее время, – девочка улыбнулась. – Настороженные.   
\- Интересно почему, – засмеялся мальчик.  
\- Как ты думаешь, сколько пальцев не досчитается этот очередной дуралей?   
\- А что только пальцы? Может, без ноги выползет.   
Девочка счастливо рассмеялась. Её ясные голубые глазки сияли весельем.


	4. Long (длинный, тосковать)

Очередной день, очередное бесконечное дежурство в несусветную рань.  
Бинна зевнула во весь рот, даже не подумав как-то прикрыться.   
Да кто её тут увидит? Заскакивали, конечно, ещё какие-то калоши, копошились в развалинах, но они никогда не пришли бы так рано. Бинна ещё не встречала ни одного мага, который был бы жаворонком. Даже она, торчащая в синеватой дымке отвратительно раннего утра, здесь не по своей воле. Как частенько поступали со многими проштрафившимися учениками старших курсов, она отбывала своё наказание, карауля кратер старого Даларана.   
Было бы что караулить! Тут и унести было уже нечего! Всё, что можно, давно спасли и перенесли в новый город; всё, что возможно, уже изучили и измерили. Даже излучение над кратером ослабело почти до неуловимости. Даже хищных элементалей, которые получались из сгустков энергии, почти истребили. Ещё несколько лет, и не останется ничего. Тогда на месте старых домов прорастёт лес, а в кратер, вероятно, просочится вода из озера, и на месте сказочного города будет глубокая заводь. И только магический фон, чуть более сильный, чем в окрестных холмах, будет напоминать о прошлом, и, может, немного влиять на волков и медведей, которые, несомненно, заведутся тут и будут бродить по бывшим улицам.  
И может тогда профессора-мучители больше не будут посылать сюда бедных невинных студентов, которые всего и то хотели развеять тоску бесконечной учёбы и чуток пошутить и посмеяться!


	5. Sword

Андуин нашелся на Расколотом берегу.   
На месте гибели своего отца.   
Она даже не сомневалась.  
Услышав или почуяв её приближение, его (в очередной раз потерянное и вновь найденное) высочество (величество!) заговорило, даже не оглядываясь и не поднимаясь с колен.  
\- Скажи, паладин, Испепелитель разговаривает с тобой?  
\- Разговаривает?  
\- Ну да.  
Андуин встал и обернулся. Он выглядел осунувшимся. И ужасающе серьезным. Паладин с сомнением посмотрела на молодого человека. Она многое через что прошла, но это ещё не было поводом обвинять её в помешательстве.   
Завидев её недоумение, Андуин почти в отчаянии всплеснул руками.  
\- Испепелитель – легендарный меч, и я подумал, а вдруг отголоски прежних владельцев сохранились в нём и иногда дают о себе знать? В самые тяжёлые моменты?  
\- А, – был ему высокоинтеллектуальный ответ. – Ну... Иногда он даёт пендель.  
\- Прости, что?  
\- Волшебный пендель. В своём роде. Когда не можешь сдвинуться с места и что-то уже сделать, свет приходит тебе на помощь, – разъяснила паладин. – Но Испепелитель всегда молчит.  
«За что свету отдельное горячее спасибо!  
\- Волшебный пендель, – задумчиво повторил Андуин.  
\- А вообще-то, с говорящим оружием – это тебе к магам, – уверенно посоветовала паладин. – Вон, Кадгара поймай и выпотроши.  
\- Кадгар нам ещё целым пригодится.  
Паладин поглядела на него почти с ужасом: шутит что ли?  
\- А, собственно, к чему такие вопросы?  
Улыбка тут же исчезла с лица юного короля.  
\- Меч отца, – начал он. – Мне кажется, он говорит со мной.   
И умолк. Затянулась пауза. Паладин с тоской поглядела на землю, на небо, на волю. Ей не очень давались утешительные беседы, она предпочитала нести свет на острие своего меча. Но это же был Андуин, её хорошо знакомый (насколько это возможно) непоседливый принц. Король. Да и была она рядом, когда Андуин нашел меч своего отца на Расколотом берегу. На этом самом месте. Она могла понять... Может, молчаливая поддержка и сочувствие считается?   
Где Велен, когда он так нужен?!  
Ах да, на Аргусе же. Его-то, небось, Генн не может выдернуть обратно на Азерот с истеричными воплями, что их король пропал. Опять.  
\- Сперва я думал, что во мне говорит тоска. Это было бы понятно и естественно, – рассуждал принц. – Раз-другой ещё можно объяснить, но чуть ли не ежедневно? Потом я опасался, что он успел пропитаться демонической энергией, пока... лежал тут. Или это просто ловушка. Но как я ни исследовал его, я не нашёл ни следа скверны. Я уже не знаю, что и думать!  
Паладин поскребла сапогом землю.  
\- А о чём он с тобой говорит?   
Если эта почтенная железяка настраивает её короля на что-то неладное...  
Андуин ответил не сразу. Паладин, отвлекшись от своих размышлений о праведной мести блудному мечу, с удивлением воззрилась на откровенно смущённого собеседника.  
\- Он... беспокоится, – наконец, признался Андуин. – Обо мне.  
\- Как?  
\- Достаточно ли я ем. Сплю. Не обижает ли кто меня. Обещает порезать на кусочки, если кто в самом деле обижает. В таком духе.  
Как раз в духе Вариана. А если Андуин не почуял никакой порчи на мече, да такой впечатляющий адепт света, как Велен, рядом был и тоже ничего не заметил, значит, ничего и нет. Андуину надо просто как следует выспаться.   
А может, меч и в самом деле говорит с ним. Вариан мог бы присматривать за сыном. Даже из-за гробовой доски. Настойчивости и упёртости этого человека хватило бы на десятерых.   
А Андуина следовало всё же утешить и поддержать, не для этого ли Генн и выдернул её с Аргуса?  
И паладин произнесла то, чего и ожидал от неё молодой король:  
\- Я думаю, твой отец присматривает за тобой, Андуин.  
«Спаси и сохрани нас всех Свет!»


	6. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Писалось на уже[готовую картинку](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/363742147691806742/366194868923662336/IMG_20171007_150324_375.jpg) к этому же слову._

Глупо было бы стесняться, в самом деле. Они так далеко отошли от тех, кем были когда-то. Охотник за демонами, чьё тело изукрашено поцелуями скверны, и он – призрак. Неупокоенная, бледная тень былого, как выразилась Прекраснейшая при последней встрече. Куда уж дальше от парочки юных эльфов, когда-то строивших друг другу глазки в тени вековечных деревьев Азсуны.  
Фарондис помнил лицо того юного эльфа, помнил, что его уже тогда поразила смелость этого юнца: далеко не всякий осмелится коснуться принца крови! Но он не помнил, позволил ли он, в конце концов, коснуться себя? Столько лет прошло...  
Впрочем, Ирриэль навёрстывал упущенное с лихвой: ишь, прилип, как пиявка!  
\- Может, хватит уже? – не выдержал Фарондис.  
\- Неа, – ответили из-за спины.  
Попробуй вырвись из такой хватки!  
\- Ну, смотрят же.  
\- Кто?  
Фарондис прикусил язык. Вот когда пожалеешь о вернувшейся телесности: не убежать. Хотя конечно нет, он никогда не пожалеет, что у него снова есть тело, плотное и осязаемое, до которого можно дотронуться и которое можно вот так вот поймать.  
\- Смотрят, – беспомощно упрямился он, выискивая глазами свидетелей происходящего непотребства.  
Но охотник за демонами был мастером своего дела, подкараулил жертву в укромном уголке без лишних свидетелей.  
\- Птица вон смотрит!  
Ирриэль захохотал, а Фарондис невольно зарделся: сморозил так сморозил!  
Сидящая на дереве чайка издала громкий, какой-то насмешливый крик, взлетела с ветки и устремилась к морю.


	7. "Не стой на пути принцессы с кинжалом!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Crooked (перевод: кривой, нечестный)_   
>  _Тэсс Седогрив - одна из соратников в оплоте разбойников (Легион). Она потрясающая. И добрая: всегда утешит свою жертву, мол, «не бойся, скоро ты умрёшь»._   
>  _А ещё у неё есть чувство юмора. Такое же, как у Кадгара. Что-то такое говорила она про оглушительный успех после локалки на взрывы. Отличная подружка была бы ему. Крушили бы все препятствия и всех врагов на своём пути и смеялись бы._   
>  _Название - одна из её фраз._

Тэсс отпила глоточек чая из хрупкой чашечки.  
Иногда она могла быть такой... принцессой! Старый вор усмехнулся и покачал головой. Тэсс приподняла изящную бровь.  
\- Так что мне сказать заказчику?  
Это было одно из самых простых дел, которые когда-либо выпадали ему. Щекотливое, деликатное, безусловно опасное, учитывая личности заказчика и объекта наблюдения, но чрезвычайно простое.  
Тэсс закатила глаза, даже при этом умудряясь выглядеть изумительно утончённой. На первый взгляд этой нежной девочке нечего было делать за этим столом, в этом обществе, в этом вертепе. Но на грубом ремне, опоясывающем тонкую девичью талию, висели два острых кинжала, и, сто тысяч чертей, девица умела ими владеть! О, как она умела! Он видел разок её в деле и никогда больше эти высокородные замашки, эти ясные глазки и тонкие пальчики не обманут его, нет, господа, не обманут!  
\- Сказала бы я, что передать заказчику, – пробормотала Тэсс и вздохнула. – Ну что же. Раз уж я ведать не ведаю, что мой отец приставляет ко мне слежку...  
Вор фыркнул. Когда досточтимый мэтр Шоу вызвал его к себе и предложил взяться за очень деликатное дело, касающееся особы королевских кровей, он и понятия не имел, во что ввязывается. Ну, то есть, все знают, что у молодого короля шило в определённом месте? Разумно предположить, что приставят к его величеству... Нет-нет, как можно было забыть, что при дворе отныне живёт и другая «особа королевских кровей»! И именно жуткому Генну Седогриву и придётся отныне отчитываться.  
О его дочери.   
Принцессе Тэсс Седогрив.  
Утончённой леди.  
Члене совета Некоронованных!  
Убийственно ловкой с кинжалами чертовке.  
Дело могло получиться очень безобразным. Перечить Седогриву было опасно, но следить за одной из своих? Может, он, Бен, и слишком старомоден, но какое-то понятие чести было и у жителей теней. К счастью, не пришлось ни предавать, ни подставляться. После недолгих размышлений, он пошел к девчонке и всё выложил ей, как на духу. Возможно, мэтр и знал, что Бен так поступит, потому и предложил это дело именно ему. Получилось же лучше не бывает: и отец девочки доволен, что осведомлён, где она и что делает; и чертовка уверена, что ничего лишнего её слишком вспыльчивый папаша не узнает; и Бену идут неплохие королевские деньжата.   
\- Последние слухи, – протянул Бен.   
\- Какие слухи?  
Так она и не знает!  
Тэсс откинула притворство и, вздохнув, кивнула.  
\- Которые становятся слишком настойчивыми, – продолжил Бен. – Рано или поздно ваш отец узнает обо всём, и лучше бы этот слух принёс ему именно я.   
Кто знает, как он отреагирует, когда узнает о наладившейся личной жизни его единственного ребёнка!   
\- Так и знала, что не стоило доверять магу в вопросе скрытности, – разбойница процедила сквозь зубы.  
Бен только развёл руками: увы, верховные маги всегда были в центре внимания в их волшебном городе, а уж этот конкретный...  
\- В самом деле, чего я хотела, – вздохнула Тэсс и скептически поглядела в свою чашку.  
Чай уже остыл, вероятно.   
\- В зависимости от предположительной продолжительности... связи, можно подать по-разному.  
\- Я не собираюсь бросать его сегодня, если ты об этом, – недовольно заметила Тэсс.   
\- Тогда рекомендую сказать правду, – кротко предложил Бен. – Я могу донести до вашего отца общие слухи, а уж личность вашего поклонника лучше раскрыть преданной дочери. К счастью, это не какой-нибудь юный разбойник, а весьма уважаемая личность.  
\- Весьма не юный, но очень даже разбойник, – ухмыльнулась Тэсс. – Отлично, Бен, так и договоримся. Отправляйтесь немедленно. Почтительная дочь нанесёт визит завтра и расскажет о некоем маге, добившемся её благосклонности.  
Бен склонил голову.  
На самом деле он умирал от любопытства, каким образом этот маг добился благосклонности бывшей принцессы, как они вообще встретились, но, увы, некоторые тайны останутся таковыми и для него.


	8. Screech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Точка вторжения: Вал (ледяной мир)_

Пронзительный вопль раздался над ледяной равниной. Мохнатый хищник расправил тяжёлые крылья, жёлтые глаза озирали просторы внизу. Но ему не было нужды высматривать редкую добычу, робко высунувшуюся из пещер. Он был сыт. В последнее время добычи хватало. Летающий ящер не брезговал падалью. А её было много, очень много.  
Это благоденствие началось не так давно. Сначала в небе появились огромные тяжёлые скалы, а на равнинах заполыхало зелёное пламя. Из пламени начали возникать странные существа. Они дурно пахли, и очень больно били. Но новые хищники не успели утвердить своё превосходство: за ними явились другие. Они были меньше и казались ужасно аппетитными на вид, но они побили первых и изгнали летающие скалы с небес. А потом ушли сами. Но они оставили много трупов позади. Не своих, сладко пахнущих, увы, если они и пали в бою, они унесли своих павших. Но тех, первых, вонючих, осталось лежать немало. Они были вполне съедобными.  
Ящер издал ещё один вопль. А потом небо внезапно накренилось, земля вздыбилась навстречу. Отяжелевшие крылья не повиновались больше.  
Ящер рухнул на землю и остался лежать неподвижно. По его остывающему телу перебегали и гасли зеленоватые искорки скверны.


	9. Gigantic

\- Я всё исправлю! - гном выставил руки, задирая голову вверх.  
И вверх. И вверх.  
Кадгар не слышал его. Он поднёс руки к лицу, с интересом осматривая свои пальцы, поворачивая ладони туда-сюда.  
\- Я даже знаю, что пошло не так! - тараторил гном, потихоньку отступая назад. - Это преобразователь! Наверняка преобразователь! Всего лишь поменяю полярность! Только проверю вычисления, иначе тебя унесёт на молекулярный уровень! Ой, я этого не говорил!  
\- Вот что, мастер, - прогрохотал Кадгар с высоты своих десятков метров. - Ты, конечно, иди, вычисляй, а я пока что...  
Он на пробу топнул ногой. Земля дрогнула. Гнома подбросило на ощутимую высоту. Где-то поодаль что-то с грохотом рухнуло, послышался визг.   
\- Отлично! - с удовлетворением проговорил Кадгар. - А пока, прости, у меня есть дела. Аргус, говорите?


	10. Run

\- Беги-беги, далеко не убежишь! – кровожадно вскричала ночнорождённая эльфийка, настигая свою жертву.  
«Жуть!» – с содроганием подумала охотница, поглаживая своего зверя по мохнатому загривку. Верный мишка тихо рыкнул, чуя настроение хозяйки; Хати, дар хранителя Торима, отозвался синхронным громовым ворчанием. Охотница и её звери молча смотрели, как Сиренна, догнавшая улепётывающего с ужасом демона, с каким-то особенным наслаждением рубит его на куски.   
«Хороши предки! Или это изоляция так повлияла на них? Всё-таки десять тысяч лет считай как в тюрьме. Вот и резвится, вырвалась на волю».  
Тем не менее, охотница держала Мощь Титанов наготове: негоже будет погубить свою преданную соратницу. И, конечно, эта осторожность оправдалась: из-за пригорка на шум схватки выскочил целый отряд громыхающих доспехами разъярённых демонов.  
Сиренна оказалась в отчаянном положении.  
\- Фас, пушистые, – выкрикнула охотница и вскинула ружьё.  
  
* * *  
Сиренна услышала шум и вздёрнула голову. Проклятье, опять твари! Вот что бывает, когда слишком горячо желаешь впечатлить свою патронессу, и забываешь об осторожности. Так глупо попасться! Противников слишком много!  
Но тут мимо с топотом и рёвом промчался разъярённый гризли, неслышной тенью за ним следовал его божественный собрат, сплошь оскаленные пасти и страшенные когти. Позади раздался звериный зов патронессы: она взывала к духам животных и даже здесь, на этих осквернённых землях, духи отвечали ей. Призрачный силуэт сказочного единорога скользнул мимо Сиренны, грозный рог устремлён на жертву. С небес пал огромный орёл, вытянув когти. Над отчаянно отбивавшимися демонами сгустилась тень и распалась на множество воронов, железными клювами рвавших демонов на части.  
Едва ли минута потребовалась, чтобы уничтожить грозный отряд. Вызванные духи неслышно исчезли, а спутники патронессы устремились обратно к своей хозяйке. Та гладила их по окровавленным мордам, любовно ерошила всё ещё вздыбленные загривки, называла ласковыми именами.   
«Жуть! – с восторгом подумала Сиренна. – Достойных потомков принесло нам будущее!»


	11. Shattered (разрушенный, разбитый, расколотый)

А она даже не хотела править миром. Зачем ей какие-то миры? Что она с ними будет делать? Пусть такие, как Шинфель, бредят властью. Нет, ей всегда было достаточно глядеть, как тьма клубиться в ладони её руки и знать, упиваться одной только  _безграничной возможностью_! Когда-то она мечтала поселиться где-нибудь в глуши и сидеть там, окруженная чёрными книгами, призванными демонами и, может быть, парочкой заблудших неудачливых душ, пойманных в кристаллы.   
Поглядите на её мечты теперь, растоптаны в прах.   
С другой стороны...   
Можно было даже не сомневаться, Совет Мрачной Жатвы не ожидал такого поворота. Вполне вероятно, ею намеревались пожертвовать при первой же сложности. Но вышло иначе. Она осталась последней, она победила демона с помощью легендарного, ещё совершенно незнакомого оружия, она вырвала его ещё бьющееся сердце и завладела этим расколотым мирком и всеми его демонами, ныне преклоняющими перед ней колена.   
Возможно, в бредовых мечтаниях этой Шинфель что-то и есть. Видеть, как военачальник этого зловещего мира, огромный демон, возвышающийся над крохотной гномкой на несколько метров, глядит на неё горящими глазами и клянётся ей в верности, клянётся бросить миры врагов к её ногам... о, да, это, определённо ласкало душу! Пусть даже этого демона трясёт от ненависти и страха, он никогда не посмеет бросить вызов той, что с такой лёгкостью растёрла его прошлого повелителя в прах. Да, его страх был сладок. Как и была приятна тупая покорность гигантских инферналов, бродящих по лужам Скверны. Как и растерянный ужас тюремщиков, ещё вчера пытавшихся удержать её в клетке. И суккубы... впрочем, суккубы всегда одинаковы. Прелестны, коварны и послушны – в твёрдой руке.   
Повелительница Разлома Зловещего Шрама сидела на самом краю своего нового мира, свесив ноги в пустоту, и любовалась удивительным видом на множество парящих в бездне скал: остатков расколотых миров и погибших планет.   
За её спиной стоял надежно контролируемый стражник и грозно рычал на проходивших мимо и посмевших бросить взгляд на его госпожу.


	12. Teeming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _aka (изобилующий, кишащий, переполненный, битком набитый, многочисленный)_   
>  _Я очень старалась придумать что-нибудь менее пакостное, но у меня в голове засела только одна интерпретация. Простите._

«Сама земля гниёт под нашими ногами!», – вспомнил ворген и передёрнулся.   
Кадгар почти не преувеличивал на этот раз. Может земля и не гниёт, но спуск в эту долинку требовал особой силы духа. А также желательно отсутствие обоняния, тем более столь чуткого, как у воргена. И слуха. Ворген скривился и сделал ещё шаг. Насекомые, кишмя кишевшие под ногами, не кусались, не были ядовитыми, и легко дохли, но их действительно было много. И она лопались с таким омерзительным хрустом!   
Через пару шагов ворген беспомощно замер посреди шевелящегося моря мерзости. Где-то в самом начале долине отвратительно громко тошнило друида, сделавшего один только шаг следом и тут же метнувшемся обратно. Ворген понимал его как никто и проклинал свою привычку ходить без обуви: зачем тебе обувь, когда у тебя такие чудесные лапы? Сейчас он отдал бы всё на свете на пару стальных сапог!  
\- Кадгар! – провыл ворген тоскливо. – На этот раз одним спасибо не отделаешься!  
А потом он собрался со всем своим воинским духом, зажал нос, прищурил глаза и опрометью бросился вглубь долины, давя под лапами отвратительную живность.   
Задание надо было выполнить любой ценой.


	13. Сувенир

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fierce (свирепый, неистовый, ярый, агрессивный)  
>  _Понятия не имела, что написать на это слово, шли на ум одни орки, а что хорошего я могу сказать про орков? А потом мне напомнили, что Гарона, в общем-то, тоже орк. И всё сразу стало легко и просто._

Некоронованные не те люди, которые будут смотреть прямо в глаза. Они поглядывают искоса, они крадутся позади, они наблюдают из теней.  
Но иногда – иногда некоторые вещи притягивают взгляд. От них невозможно оторваться. И вся мелкая шушера, и солидные мастера останавливались и смотрели, приоткрыв рот. Они прекрасно знали ту, что прошла, свирепо скалясь, на виду у всех, и они отлично знали, что именно висело у неё на груди в крепкой и поразительно усердно зачарованной оправе. Они даже подозревали, кто подарил этот сувенир и откуда он взялся. Но попробуй подойди и спроси ту, которая сторонится людей, и умеет подкрепить свою любовь к одиночеству непревзойдённым мастерством!  
Но в обширной Палате Теней за длинным дубовым столом собирались лучшие из лучших, самые смелые и рисковые, не зря они признавались главой Некоронованных.   
\- Симпатичная безделушка, – сказал адмирал Тетис, сидящий как раз напротив.  
Он не признавал никаких ограничений. Если ему хотелось что-то узнать, он шёл и узнавал, даже если для этого требовалось расспросить саму Гарону.   
Гарона не ответила ему, только поглядела на него, довольно демонстрируя украшение: на толстой золотой цепи в зачарованной оправе метался туда-сюда тёмный, налитый кровью глаз.   
\- Ходят слухи, что это подарок, – продолжил Тетис.  
Улыбка полуорчихи стала ещё шире, клыки посверкивали в свете свечей.  
\- И как удачно, он появился у тебя как раз тогда, когда наш Теневой клинок вернулась из Цитадели Ночи.  
Гаронна хрипло расхохоталась и легко коснулась пальцами цепи.   
\- Это глаз Гул’дана, – подтвердила она. – Нашей сестре требовался один глаз для ритуала с её артефактом, но глаз обычно бывает два. И она прихватила второй специально для меня. Она подумала, что мне понравится.


	14. Даларанские будни (Дело о пропавших пирожных)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious

Модера потеряла свой кексик.   
Опять.  
Уже в третий раз. В последнее время они так и норовили куда-то пропасть. Ну, то есть это был не один и тот же кексик, конечно, она всякий раз создавала новый. И всякий раз теряла.  
В первый раз во всём был виноват Кейлек. Не дракон, котёнок. Модера обожала кошек, у нее дома их было восемь пушистых мордочек. И она любила назвать их именами своих коллег. Что поделать, зато это помогало ей выдерживать встречи с людьми и их порой повышенную занудливость, представляя на их месте очередного хвостатого любимца. Кейлек был последним на данный момент её питомцем: однажды Модера открыла дверь, и эта нахальная скотинка просто влетела в дом. «Я тут буду жить, – чётко говорили круглые синие глаза, – и ты со мной согласна». И остался. На самом деле он вовсе не был похож на вежливого, обходительного Кейлека-мага, но имя уже прилипло. По крайней мере, аппетит у котёнка был поистине драконьим. Вот и кекс пал жертвой этого неуемного голода.  
А да, ещё одна схожесть с Кейлеком-магом: котёнок спокойно переварил немереное количество магии, которую Модера впихнула в этот кексик. Конечно же, она вовсе не собиралась его есть. Просто... у каждого свои способы справляться со стрессом. Модера создавала кексы и зачаровывала их до совершенно несъедобного состояния, и в какой-то момент вкусное пирожное превращалось в нестабильный артефакт. Один раз очередной образец даже взорвался. Модера до сих пор не могла понять, что она сделала в тот раз, чтобы добиться такого результата. Попытки повторить ни разу не увенчались успехом.  
Так вот, кексики!  
Вторая пропажа тоже вскоре нашлась: источающее влекущий ванильный аромат и излучающее мощные арканные потоки пирожное как-то сумело просочиться сквозь забранное мелкой решеткой и непробиваемое никакими заклятиями стекло окна, добралось до подворотни соседнего дома и на момент обнаружения медленно пожирало неизвестно где найденную дохлую крысу. Модера поторопилась уничтожить все следы своего эксперимента, пока он не начал набрасываться на людей. А мало ли.  
С тех пор она была крайне осторожна с зачарованной едой. Не занималась ею там, где могли найти котики, и уж тем более не оставляла без присмотра.  
Но последний кекс она оставила на столе в своём рабочем кабинете! Защита там была отменная, никакое внезапно оживленное лакомство не смогло бы сбежать! И никто не посмел бы взять что-то с её стола! Однако вот же: даже крошек не осталось! Даже тарелочки! А она ещё не изучила свойства нового сочетания заклинаний, наложенных на несчастный кекс! А над ним она очень хорошо постаралась: сегодня был ужасно безумный день! Сплошные неприятности. На ком ещё оторваться раздражённой волшебнице, как не на своём собственном пирожном! А тут ещё они весь день никак не могут пересечься с Кадгаром!  
Ладно, Кадгар подождёт, а вот зачарованное нечто вряд ли.   
Модера на всякий случай расспросила свою ассистентку, но, увы, девушка даже не заходила к ней в кабинет. А даже если бы и заходила, уж точно не взяла бы ничего у своей наставницы. Мелани была умной девочкой. Она, правда, постоянно отлучалась по делам, так что в кабинет вполне мог зайти кто-то другой. Надо было всё-таки ставить следящие чары на кабинет, пока предлагали. Отказалась. Хотела оставить себе немного личной неприкосновенности. Оставила!   
Сердитая Модера вышла из кабинета и последовала за тонкой, почти неуловимой нитью своей собственной магии. Кабинет и личное пространство – это отдельный разговор, а вот после случая с хищным кексом Модера обязательно начинала накладывать заклинания с очень простых и почти незаметных чар Ариадны. Теперь оставалось только пройти по следу и найти похитителя!  
Подозрения у неё начали появляться уже тогда, когда она завернула в новый коридор, потому что там располагался только один знакомый ей маг. Но с чего бы ему...  
А вот сейчас и узнаем.   
Модера сузила глаза и, постучавшись для приличия, вошла в распахнутые двери.  
Голубые глаза, полные в одинаковой мере высокомерия и совершенно прозрачной невинности – как у её кошек – взирали на неё. Но как бы примечательны они ни были, Модеру больше заинтересовала небольшая тарелочка с хорошо знакомой каймой из бледных листочков, сиротливо жмущаяся на краешке заваленного бумагами и каким-то хламом стола.   
\- Прости, я забыл отнести обратно, – повинился Кадгар.  
Модера с интересом взирала на него: вот так вот признаётся? Что же он сделал с плодом её трудов?  
\- Я даже помою потом? – предложили ей, видимо, встревожившись её молчанием.  
\- Куда ты его дел?  
\- Кого? – опешил Кадгар.  
\- Кекс.   
\- Съел.  
\- Съел?  
Модера мигом подскочила к нему, пощупала лоб, прижала пальцы к шее – прощупать пульс, заглянула в глаза.  
\- Не надо было? – догадался Кадгар, скашивая глаза, когда она склонилась над ним, пристально всматриваясь в лицо. – Но твои девочки иногда приносят мне кое-что, ну, на таких же тарелках, а я заскочил сегодня к тебе, а тебя не было, а я был голодным, и подумал, что ты будешь не против. И захватил с собой. Ну, съел. Ну, хочешь, я тебе такое же наколдую?  
Кажется, с ним было всё в порядке. Ничего у него не болело, судя по бесконечной болтливости, нигде ничего лишнего не выросло – словно и в самом деле простое пирожное съел. Даже обидно. Или у неё в последнее время куда-то пропало мастерство и опыт, либо вокруг все такие устойчивые к заклинаниям, что хоть на передовую их выводи! Даже кота.   
Хотя чем Кадгар хуже её кота, в самом деле? Хапнул с десяток заклятий и даже не заметил!  
\- Ничего, – ласково сказала Модера, выпрямляясь. – Я просто не была уверена, насколько хорошо он вышел, вот и беспокоилась.  
С ума сойти можно, он ей поверил!  
\- Отличный был кекс, – заверил он, – просто превосходный! В чём твой секрет, признайся? Я даже не против ещё одного, если вдруг найдётся.  
\- Сам наколдуешь, – Модера щёлкнула его по лбу, – не припомню за тобой такой лени во времена твоего ученичества.  
\- Вот и работай потом с бывшими преподавателями, – пробурчал Кадгар, демонстративно потирая лоб.  
Переживёт.   
Модера задумчиво всматривалась в него. Кадгар всегда сиял-переливался, если вглядываться в него не просто глазами, но если знать, что искать, можно найти отзвуки следящей магии. Слабые и быстро истончавшиеся чары Ариадны могли накладывать только женщины, и мужчины, их, как правило, не замечали. Неплохо будет знать, хотя бы в самых общих чертах, где в данный момент находится уважаемый, но ужасно непоседливый коллега.  
\- Можешь прийти и завтра, – милостиво кивнула она. – Угощу.


	15. Fat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Студенческое AU (которая я зарекалась писать) про Велена и Кдж_

\- А будешь столько есть, не влезешь в лекционный зал! – запальчиво бросил приятель и сердито затопал прочь.   
... что?  
Велен поднял взгляд изумлённый глаз от книги. Он не был толстым.  
Он был нормальным подростком. Может, у него были немного пухлые щёчки. И бока... ну, так он и не девушка, у него и не будет талии, зачем ему талия. И, подумаешь, немного упитанные бёдра. Ничего страшного же.  
Да?  
Он опустил взгляд в книгу. Сосед ушёл, не дождавшись ответа от зануды-Велена, значит, будет тихо и спокойно, можно будет позаниматься.  
Но вот только позаниматься не удавалось. Что-то отвлекало, дёргало, не давало сосредоточиться. Наконец, Велен не выдержал такой непродуктивной траты времени и встал.   
В комнате было зеркало, и сейчас юный дреней, к стыду своему, крутился перед ним, втягивая живот, выпячивая грудь, поддёргивая кончиками гибких усиков. Да ну, ерунду порет его друг, ничего он не толстый. Чуток пухлый и всё. Он и потолще встречал. Хотя и очень редко, конечно: эредары были очень красивой и здоровой расой.  
Велен ещё раз критично посмотрел на себя в зеркало... и упал в кресло.  
Свет всемогущий, он – толстый! Что же делать?  
  
* * *  
\- Эй, это моя тропинка!   
Велен едва не споткнулся. Кто-то, окликнувший его, расхохотался. Велен смущённо поглядел на говорившего и чуть не застонал вслух: ну, конечно, это был тот самый парень, которого он видел в самый первый день на стадионе. Он был окружён толпой ребят и так легко болтал с ними, как будто это было чрезвычайно просто. Собственно, почему Велен постеснялся бегать на стадионе и выбрал этот дальний парк: здесь почти никогда никого не было. И надо же было этому яркому дренею явится сюда! Что он тут забыл? Ему-то уж точно нечего было стесняться ни в плане фигуры, ни лица!  
\- Прости, – выдавил Велен, – я не знал. Про тропинку.  
Его собеседник ухмылялся. Смеялся над ним, конечно!  
\- Килджеден, – внезапно представился он.  
\- Очень приятно, – растерянно пробормотал Велен. – Моё имя...  
\- А ты Велен, – перебили его.  
\- Оттуда ты знаешь?   
\- Да кто же тебя не знает, – пожал плечами Килджеден. – Всё знают.  
\- С чего бы? – изумился Велен.  
\- Да ладно, – отмахнулся Килджеден, но, видя недоумевающее лицо собеседника, тоже изумился. – Лучший ученик академии, кто же его не знает?  
\- Я?  
Он хорошо учился, это бесспорно, и был лучшим в группе, предположим, на потоке или даже среди одногодок. Но лучший вообще? Это было из разряда фантастики.  
\- А теперь выясняется, что этот идеальный студент ещё и спортом занимается, – Килджеден лукаво прищурился, а его усики задрожали от нескрываемого веселья. – Результат налицо!  
Взгляд, которым он окинул Велена, был откровенно... откровенным. Велен решил, что над ним издеваются. Наверное. И смутился, хотя куда уж дальше.   
\- Ну, не буду мешать совершенствовать совершенство, – проговорил Килджеден и махнул рукой вперёд. – Побежали?  
\- Со мной?  
\- Не вижу тут больше никого.  
\- Ты же сказал, что я занимаю твою тропинку, – вспомнил Велен.  
\- И ты поверил? – Килджеден так и покатился со смеху.   
Велен как раз раздумывал, стоит ли ему обидеться, но тут его дружелюбно пихнули в бок и оставалось лишь побежать рядом.


	16. Graceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> К моей [сказочке по мотивам "Царевны-лягушки"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334317)

Если и был способ победить Кощея Бессмертного в честном бою, то Василий его не знал. Вот и приходилось гонять бедного Иванушку за иглой. Да и тогда вряд ли кто сумеет одолеть батюшку: игла всего лишь даёт шанс. И миролюбивому царевичу пригодится вся удача, которую только сможет собрать ему родич.  
\- Смотри, – очень тихо прошептал Василий и осторожно раздвинул высокую траву.  
Они лежали на крутом обрыве, поросшем густой жёсткой травой, а под обрывом узкой полосой тянулся песчаный берег. Дальше тихо плескалась неширокая речка, её воды под полной луной казалась серебристыми.  
\- Смотри.  
Василий надавил на затылок своего спутника ладонью, заставляя человека распластаться на траве. Осторожность ещё никогда не мешала, особенно когда дело касалось дочерей воды.  
\- Смотри же!  
Но его друг уже смотрел, смотрел во все глаза, когда еле слышно плеснула внезапная волна. Словно из тумана, из лунного света и речной прохлады соткалась фигурка девушки, и на бережок ступила её босая ножка. Лёгкими были шаги дочери воды, невесома походка. Взметнулись руки к темному небу, закружилось белое платье, взлетели и опустились длинные светлые волосы. Девушка закрыла глаза и танцующей походкой отступила от воды, из которой уже выходила на берег её сестра. Одна за другой выходили дочери воды на берег, одна за другой тянули к небу руки и одна за другой вступали в танец. Изгибалась, извивались их тела, сплетались и расставались обнаженные руки, волосы то скрывали лица, то опадали к земле в следующем шаге и открывали бледные и сказочно прекрасные черты. Неслышны и легки, их шаги и без музыки ткали чары танца.  
\- Смотри, - шептал Василий, но Иванушка смотрел, приоткрыв рот, зачарованно глядел на танец речных дев.  
Василий был наготове, но, к его удивлению, ему не пришлось ни хватать в охапку обезумевшего, околдованного неслышным танцем человека, ни сдерживать его, ни тащить прочь от реки.   
Всю ночь после полуночи до последних звёзд кружились по песку речные плясуньи, но не заметили они прячущихся зрителей.  
А как рассвело, исчезли они, растеклись туманом, и только тогда Василий посмел перевести дух. Если бы их заметили, если бы их поймали, растерзали бы на месте хрупкие девы. Но пережив эту ночь и увидев их танец, невероятной удачей наделялся человек. Василий рассчитывал на это, на что ещё мог надеяться его спутник, этот человек, что стал избранником его сестры?  
\- Она танцевала так же, – проговорил вдруг Иванушка.  
\- Кто? Когда?  
\- Жена моя, – влюбленно прошептал человек, – на последнем пиру.  
Василий покачал головой: совсем сдурела сеструха, показывать людям танцы дочерей воды! А её муженёк, видно, и в самом деле крепко влюблён, раз всю ночь только о жене и вспоминал. Вот что сохранило ему разум ночью, вот что уберегло от колдовского соблазна.  
\- Мы найдем её, – приобнял он человека за плечи и повлёк прочь от реки. – Найдём и спасём.  
\- Жди меня, Василиса, – тихо поклялся Иван, – я уже иду!


	17. Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Джайна и Кейлек_

- Только не в лапе.  
\- Но...  
\- Тебе так удобнее, ты меня ни за что не уронишь, мне так будет теплее и безопаснее – я знаю! – с выражением произнесла Джайна.  
Кейлек закрыл рот и смущённо поглядел на неё. Джайна смягчилась:  
\- Мы может просто остаться дома.  
\- Нет, – тут же запротестовал Кейлек, – ты должна это увидеть!  
\- Я верю, что это будет неповторимо, но мне почему-то не хочется любоваться небом, вися у тебя в лапе как мешок с мукой.  
Её голос был строгим, но глаза смеялись, губы подрагивали, тщетно пытаясь сдержать улыбку, а на щеках то и дело появлялись ямочки.  
\- Ты была бы очень изящным мешочком с мукой, – галантно заметил Кейлек, и Джайна не выдержала и расхохоталась.  
\- Изящным мешочком! – пыталась выговорить она, но тут же снова заходилась беспомощным смехом. – Кейлек!  
Кейлек с удовольствием смотрел, как она смеётся. Давно он не видел её такой весёлой и беззаботной. Но...  
\- Но я не почувствую тебя на своей спине! – запротестовал он. – Ты слишком лёгкая! Я даже не замечу, если что-то случится!  
\- Так и я не совсем беспомощна, – намекнула Джайна. – Волшебница и в том же духе.  
Кейлек растерянно вздохнул.   
\- К тому же, – в голосе женщины зазвучали совсем другие, нежные нотки, – это так романтично!  
\- Романтично.  
\- Да.  
\- Лететь на моей спине?  
\- Да!  
\- Люди странные.  
\- Кому ты говоришь.  
Кейлек рассмеялся. На спине так на спине, как пожелает любимая.  
  
Он не чувствовал ни лёгкого веса женщины, ни тем более незаметных пут сбруи, на которой он настаивал сам, но он очень чутко вслушивался и, конечно, не пропустил тихий вздох изумления, потом визг, когда они погрузились в туман, и, наконец, радостный вопль, когда они прорвали пелену и взлетели чуть ли не под самое солнце.   
Безбрежный белый океан простирался под ними, облака клубились, расстилались и ослепительно сверкали под крылом дракона.


	18. Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Продолжение главы 5 - Sword_

Огромный светлый зверь стоял на пригорке. Его оскаленная пасть была перемазана кровью, а у ног лежал труп демонического стража. Жёлтые глаза зверя взирали на людей с неприязнью, как показалось паладину.  
\- Голдринн, – поприветствовала она, склонив голову в кратком, но уважительном поклоне.  
\- Ло'гош, – севшим голосом проговорил Андуин.  
«Ну, конечно же, – укорила себя паладин, – с кем же ещё встретится принцу, то есть, королю, когда он в таких расстроенных чувствах!»  
После очистки Гробницы Саргераса на Расколотом берегу всё ещё оставались демоны, хотя их с каждым днём становилось всё меньше. Множество героев устремилось на Аргус, чтобы положить уже конец этой войне, но кто-то оставался в Азероте. И, само собой, остались тут существа, которых эльфы называли полубогами. И, конечно, Голдринн, великий волк, воплощение воинской ярости и жестокости. Когда-то убитый демонами (или считающийся убитым? древние боги вернулись на Азерот ещё во время Катаклизма), он мстил им, и мстил жестоко.   
Голдринн мотнул головой и неспешно направился по склону прямо к ним. Рука паладина невольно дернулась к висевшему за спиной Испепелителю. Кто его знает, этого волчару. Может, он не в духе! Показавшаяся вслед за Голдринном ушастая тень немного успокоила паладина. Друиды ходили за ним по пятам и пылинки бы сдували, если бы им позволили. Может, они и остановят своего любимца, если что. Во имя равновесия и всё такое.  
Волк приблизился к ним вплотную и повел мордой.  
Принюхивается!  
Андуин ему показался особенно интересным, к вновь зашевелившейся тревоге верноподданной. Короля следовало оберегать даже от таких божественных тварей! А волк ещё и замер, глядя принцу (королю же!) прямо в глаза. Прикидывает, с какого места будет вкуснее начать?  
\- Да, ты меня знаешь, – вдруг проговорил Андуин.  
Словно ответил.  
Хотя почему словно. Паладин уже не удивилась бы ничему.  
\- И это ужасно несправедливо, – тихо ответил Андуин.  
Паладин едва успела подавить вздох: какая в этой жизни может быть справедливость, мой принц?  
Кажется, Голдринн подумал то же самое.  
Во всяком случае, он тяжело вздохнул, помотал головой и ткнулся мордой в макушку Андуина. У паладина душа в пятки ушла, но огромная морда всего лишь легонько коснулась волос, страшенные клыки даже не показались из жуткой пасти. Только огромный язык прошёлся по светлым волосам, словно успокаивая, как маленького.  
Как своего волчонка.  
Друид, сопровождавшая Голдринна, молчала. Молчала и паладин. А волк беззвучно о чём-то говорил обнявшему его за толстенную шею молодому королю.


	19. Сочные подробности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Juicy._   
>  _Кателина [Клинок], пиратка - дочь Ансарема Руноплёта из Совета Шести в Кирин-Торе._

\- Что? Опять? – возмущённо вскричала женщина. – Да сколько же можно, в самом деле!   
Она схватилась за пояс, на котором висел клинок, показавшийся журналисту очень большим. Наверняка острый. Молодой человек торопливо забормотал, что он будет очень благодарен, если мадам Кателина уделит ему несколько минут своего драгоценного времени, и что он, несомненно, знает цену этому времени, и, конечно, мадам будет возмещено за трату эту времени, и, конечно...  
\- Не суетись, – утомлённо проговорила «мадам Кателина». – Деньги на стол, выпивка и закусь с тебя, никаких вопросов про моего отца, и я уделю тебе пару минут.  
Журналист с облегчением закивал и поспешил выполнить приказание. Через несколько минут они уже сидели на втором этаже таверны за укромным столиком в углу.  
Кателина налила себе вина и откинулась на спинку стула.  
\- Валяй свои вопросы, – повелела она.  
\- Это правда, что ваш отец...  
Кателина закатила глаза.  
\- Дался вам мой папаша! Можно подумать, я ничего больше не совершила в жизни, кроме как сумела родиться у моего отца!  
\- Просто... – забормотал журналист. – Он же член Совета Шести, и это... весьма весомо, а вы... ну...  
Кателина вперилась в его лица невпечатлённым взглядом.  
\- Детка, как тебя в эту профессию взяли?  
Журналист вспыхнул.  
\- Позвольте!  
\- Не позволю, – спокойно ответила женщина.   
Поглядела на деньги, сложенные стопкой на краю, смахнула их себе и спрятала в кошель. Журналиста аж перекосило.  
\- Не парься, – мирно проговорила пиратка. – Я, может, и пират, но понятия есть и тут. Знаю я, чего тебе надо. Всем вам сочных подробностей подавай. А я, худо-бедно, но училась Даларане, пока не сбежала в пираты. Должна знать всякое, да? Закулисные тайны, Кирин-Торские оргии.  
Она покачала головой.  
\- Вот же не знаю, откуда у вас такие фантазии. Если бы вы знали, сколько требуют с Кирин-Торского ученика, удивлялись бы, как бедные ребятки вообще умудряются находить время хотя бы на сон. Какие уж тут оргии! А лентяи и идиоты в Даларане не задерживаются. Однако... – Кателина сделала многозначительную паузу, – на пустом месте слухи тоже не рождаются, так?   
Журналист приободрился. Неужели все же что-то скандальное да перепадёт на его долю?  
\- В Даларане разрешены близкородственные браки, – с чувством сказала пиратка. – В этом всё дело. Отсюда все сплетни. И все сразу думают про нас самые безнравственные вещи. Но причина этого разрешения не поголовное распутство магов. Как ты (вероятно) знаешь, такие союзы страшны высокой вероятностью рождения детей с наследственной патологией. Но магия плевать хотела на законы биологии, и ребёнок двух магов с большей вероятностью родится магом, а если они при этом ещё и родичи, то его сила приумножится. Никакого распутства, голый циничный расчет и селекция нового поколения волшебников. А вы уж обрадовались.  
  
Кателина вспомнила разочарованное лицо последнего журналиста и расхохоталась. Он серьёзно думал, что она так и выложит ему нечто скандальное за такие гроши? Хватит с него и этих крох.  
С другой стороны, даже если бы и хотела, что она могла рассказать ему о сексуальной магии? Она была слишком молода, когда сбежала из Даларана, чтобы погрузиться в подобные изыскания, кто бы допустил её до этих курсов? Да и таланты её всегда лежали совершенно в иной плоскости.


	20. Blind

Отдохнуть – дело, несомненно, полезное, а сейчас даже необходимое. Но смотреть при этом на изодранные и дымящиеся трупы наг вдохновляло мало.  
Уставшая героиня посмотрела направо.   
По правую руку сидел его высочество принц Азсуны Фарондис Прекрасный. Если хорошенько поболтать со стражами, можно много чего интересного узнать. Например, прозвище принца, когда-то давно данное ему обожающими подданными в те далёкие времена, когда он ещё не звался Фарондисом Проклятым.   
Проклятым он, конечно, остался и по сию пору, но даже в таком бесплотном состоянии можно было понять, что и первое прозвище было дано ему ой не просто так. Хоть в данном случае и, действительно, за красивые глаза.  
Героиня посмотрела налево.   
Там, у левого плеча, сидел высокий и могучий эльф. Его голый торс украшали (уродовали, по мнению некоторых непреклонных фанатиков) ярко-зеленые полосы и извивы. Скверна расписалась по всему телу того, кто с гордостью носил имя иллидари. Его лицо украшала (уродовала) тёмная повязка, скрывающая выжженные глаза. Проклятые последователи Иллидана.  
И она, сидит тут между этими двумя древними, прекрасными и проклятыми.  
\- Эй, – сообразила жрица, – да мне хоть желание загадывать, между вами сидя!  
\- Что? – переспросил Фарондис.  
\- У этого, – она махнула налево, – нет глаз. У тебя, считай, тоже нет, тебя же самого толком нет. Ну, понятно? Как тезки же!   
Фарондис горестно охнул. Иллидари покачал головой и неласково отвесил подзатыльник, отчего не ожидавшая атаки от друга и товарища героиня свалилась на землю.  
\- Нельзя же быть такой бестактной, – с выражением сказал иллидари.  
\- Вот только охотники за демонами меня манерам не учили, – огрызнулась она, но затевать ссору не стала.  
И в самом деле, бестактно.


	21. Комиссия по делам несовершеннолетних

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Squeak – «писк», «скрип»; а также «настучать», «донести»._

Они свалились, как снег на голову. Только что Медив задумчиво сидел, подперев голову кулаком, и ни о чем не думал целую пару минут, и вот, пожалуйста, Мороуз уже вводит ему в комнату толпу каких-то Кирин-Торских выродков с какими-то нелепыми претензиями на его время и внимание.   
\- Что? – переспросил Медив, не веря своим ушам. – Кто?  
\- Комиссия по делам несовершеннолетних, – заявила строгая волшебница.  
Она спокойно выдержала взгляд хозяина Каражана. Её спутники, двое мужчин помоложе, с зачарованным видом пялились на шкафы с книгами по стенам, и разъярённые взгляды Медива просто не замечали.  
\- Нам пришла жалоба на нарушение прав несовершеннолетнего подростка, оставленного под вашим попечением.  
\- От кого? И какой ещё подросток? – возмутился Медив.  
У него тут не детский сад, в конце концов!  
В этот момент в двери кабинета, куда Мороуз привёл нежеланных гостей, постучали и, не ожидая позволения войти, тут же распахнули дверь. Нет, но когда-нибудь научится этот мальчишка ждать ответа или нет?  
\- Учитель! – Кадгар, ворвавшийся в кабинет, сиял энтузиазмом... и огромным фингалом под глазом.  
Кажется, Медив начал догадываться.  
\- Ой, простите, – заметив посторонних, Кадгар стушевался и сник. – Я невовремя?  
\- Отчего же, – мягко произнесла глава комиссии, – мы как раз говорили о тебе.  
\- Обо мне? – Кадгар послал учителю вопросительный взгляд, тут же наполнившийся ужасом. – Учитель, вы же не отсылаете меня обратно? Я же говорил, что нечаянно! Я просил прощения! Накажите меня как угодно, но только не отсылайте в Даларан!  
\- Очень интересно, – проговорила волшебница, – и часто тебя наказывают? И как?  
Медив закрыл глаза и тихо зарычал.  
\- Расскажи-ка мне, как ты получил этот ушиб? На лице?  
\- Что? – переспросил Кадгар. – Вы про синяк? Это я сам! Пытался поднять кружку магией, и не смог.  
«Пожалуйста, не уточняй!» – взмолился Медив про себя.  
\- Не потому что я такой неумеха! – поторопился оправдаться Кадгар. - Просто я пытался усложнить эксперимент, ну как в тот раз, да, учитель? И я хорошенько выпил! И почти сумел!  
\- Спиртное? – сладким голосом проговорила мадам Дорриман, посылая Медиву угрожающий взгляд.  
\- Ну да, – честно ответил глупый мальчишка, и Медив подавил желание побиться головой о стол.  
Или Кадгара приложить личиком. При комиссии, ага.  
\- Мы ещё поговорим об этом, – пообещала мадам, – а пока что ты скажешь об этом?  
\- О чём? – Кадгар проследил её взгляд на свои руки.  
Точнее, запястья. Ещё точнее, на синяки, видневшиеся из-под рукавов.  
\- А, это! – улыбнулся он. – Это учитель схватил.  
\- Ах, учитель.  
Кадгар объяснил:  
\- Я полез, куда меня не просили, и если бы Медив не успел отшвырнуть меня, могло быть гораздо хуже.  
\- Что такое техника безопасности, – пробормотал один из прихвостней мадам Дорриман.   
\- Это был особенный случай, – понимающе проговорила мадам, – и, само собой, единственный?  
\- Ну... – неуверенно проговорил Кадгар. – Был ещё тот раз, когда он просто не узнал меня, но это не считается.  
\- Разумеется. И ничего такого не случилось же, – подхватила мадам.  
\- Ну да, – Кадгар аж расцвёл от такого понимания. – Мне, правда, пришлось заново разбирать те полки с книгами, что я обрушил в полёте.  
\- В полёте, – повторила мадам Дорриман. – Через всю залу.  
\- Скажете тоже, всю залу! – отмахнулся Кадгар, улыбаясь с облегчением. – Может, всего-то несколько метров и пролетел, до первого шкафа.  
\- И синяков практически и не было.  
\- Ну, нет, – Кадгар нахмурился и повёл плечом, вспоминая. – Спину я ушиб знатно. Но Медив же нечаянно.  
\- Конечно, – подхватила мадам Дорриман. – Ты не против, если мой помощник осмотрит тебе после беседы? Он доктор.   
«И пусть только он найдёт хоть что-то сомнительное!» – ясно читалось в её взгляде. Медив ощерился в ответ: она не найдёт на теле мальчишки того, чего опасается. Или на что надеется, кто её знает.  
\- Ладно, – без энтузиазма согласился мальчишка.  
\- Может, после обеда, – вставила мадам Дорриман. – Какой тут распорядок?  
\- Мороуз нас позовёт, – отмахнулся Кадгар. – Он за этим строго следит.  
\- Ну, хоть кто-то за чем-то тут следит, – пробормотал прихвостень номер два.  
\- Можете не беспокоиться, – ядовито сказал Медив, – на аппетит этот ваш подросток не жалуется!  
Кадгар кинул на наставника смущённый взгляд. Но, к счастью, рта не раскрыл и не ляпнул ещё чего-нибудь инкриминирующего. А то ведь Медив пару раз покидал башню с учеником, и, конечно, без Мороуза, и, если честно, как-то не удосужился задуматься, что растущему организму нужно питание. Впрочем, Кадгар не жаловался: или молча голодал, или сам что-то нашел и поел. Он никогда не жаловался, глупый ребёнок. Возможно, в чём-то эта комиссия и права... Возможно, ему и в самом деле стоит уделять Кадгару больше внимания и следить за ним получше...  
Но это не значит, что он не оторвёт голову тому, кто науськал на него эту ведьму, когда узнает! А он узнает, или он не Хранитель Азерота!   
Выставить проклятую комиссию казалось бы подтверждением своей вины, так что, скрипя зубами, Медив сдержал первый (а также второй и третий) порыв. Не век же они тут будут жить?   
  
  
Мадам Дорриман всё время ошивалась рядом с Кадгаром, а значит, и Медивом (с удивлением обнаружившим, как много времени, оказывается, он проводит со своим учеником!). Проклятая ведьма всё время щурилась на него, неодобрительно поджимала губы и что-то строчила в своих бумагах. Доклад, небось, делала для Даларана. В то время как её спутники из кожи вон лезли, чтобы разнюхать тут у него всё. На них Медив с чистой совестью науськал Мороуза. Кадгар, надо отдать должное, косился на членов комиссии с подозрением, но держался на удивление тихо и почтительно, и от Медива старался не отходить. Боялся, что схватят и силком потащат обратно в Даларан из когтей жуткого наставника? Медив и сам бы держал ученичка на коротком поводке, но ведь поймут как-нибудь не так!   
К счастью выдерживать пришельцев пришлось недолго: каких-то три дня. Уж столько-то любой выдержит под присмотром. Неусыпным. Полным подозрений. Подумаешь, Медив всего пару раз и прикидывал, куда денет тела и как объяснит эту пропажу Кирин-Тору.   
  
  
Когда комиссия покидала их, они спросили, не желает ли Кадгар поехать с ними. На время – навестить в Даларане своих друзей, или даже навсегда, если ему тут вдруг... бывает не по себе. А ведь Мороуз рассказывал, вспомнил Медив, как напугали Кадгара его первые видения. Вот уж точно было не по себе – мягко говоря! Тогда он тоже не пришёл жаловаться или спрашивать, сообразил Медив. Удобно иметь ученика, который предпочитает справляться сам, но вдруг мальчик устал бороться с равнодушием учителя? Кажущимся, но Кадгару-то откуда знать? Мысли читать он не умеет... А вдруг возьмёт и брякнет: «заберите меня отсюда»? Что тогда Медиву делать? Как привыкать обратно к отсутствию Кадгара в его доме, его жизни?  
\- Поедешь? – повторила мадам Дорриман.  
\- Нет, – уверенно ответил Кадгар.  
И, как с облегчением заметил Медив, верный мальчик даже отступил назад, практически спрятался за спину своего учителя.  
Медив расправил плечи и радостно заухмылялся в кислое лицо неудавшейся похитительницы юных учеников. Съели? Лапы прочь от моего ученика! Я его тут не бью, не мучаю, цел и здоров ваш «ребёнок», вон из моего дома!   
Дождавшись их ухода, он довольно приобнял своего ученика за плечи.  
\- Мы заслужили небольшой праздник, – объявил он. – Чего желает мой лучший ученик?   
\- Единственный ученик, – поправил этот наглец. – Я хотел бы...  
\- Про библиотеку забудь, – перебил Медив. – Она... ещё расстроена.  
Прихвостни мадам Дорриман пытались забраться, куда им не положено, и, конечно, получили отпор. Живы остались, но библиотека всё ещё дулась, что ей не дали наказать обидчиков. А вот Кадгар пришёлся ей по душе, с первого же дня, сладкоречивый засранец, когда ходил, пялился влюблёнными глазами и вздыхал между шкафов, как она прекрасна и таинственна. Мороуз всё ему доложил!   
Кадгар скривил моську. Расстроился.   
\- Тогда в город? – неуверенно предложил он.   
В городе у Медива тоже была небольшая библиотека в отведённых ему покоях во дворце. Ничего особенного, но пара новых книг для Кадгара найдётся, решил Медив. Будем чем занять ребёнка, пока он сам поболтает со старыми друзьями.  
  
  
\- Как комиссия? – спросил Лотар буквально первым делом.  
И заухмылялся.   
\- Негодяй! – ахнул Медив изумлённо. – Подлец! Предатель!   
\- А то ж, – Лотар аж лоснился довольством. – Настучали тебе по мозгам?   
Медив мог понять, с какой целью Лотар это всё провернул, не иначе мелкий проныра Кадгар успел и этого вокруг пальца обвести, но неужели нельзя было донести своё беспокойство как-то иначе? Словами, лично?   
\- А то бы ты послушал, – отмахнулся Лотар на предъявленное возмущение.  
\- Ну, а отобрали бы они Кадгара? – не выдержал Медив.  
\- Значит, было бы за что, – отчеканил Лотар, но тут же смягчился и положил руку ему на плечо. – И всё же я рад, что юноша останется с нами.   
\- Со мной, – ревниво уточнил Медив.  
\- С тобой, – покладисто согласился Лотар, улыбаясь в усы.   
Смеется над ним. Как только посмел.  
\- Я тебе это припомню, – пригрозил Медив.  
Лотар сразу поскучнел: помнил, небось, с детства, каким мстительным мог быть Медив. Так ему и надо.   
Ябедник.


	22. Fallen

\- И теперь представь: нас, моих соплеменников, всего-то горстка, и единственная женщина давно и надёжно замужем, а моя возлюбленная – будущая возлюбленная! – ещё даже и не родилась толком! И что мне прикажешь делать?  
\- Искать приключений с мужчинами?  
\- Да ну, я не такой. Нет, серьёзно, я пытался. Не получается. Да и наши все такие зануды!  
\- Поискать среди других рас?  
\- Себя предлагаешь? – Саргерас заржал.  
\- Вот ещё, я слишком хорош для тебя!  
\- Подумаешь, какая цаца, Хранитель во втором поколении!  
Получив пятерню в лицо, Саргерас утихомирился и продолжил свою историю:  
\- И тогда я пошёл искать другие расы, как ты и предлагаешь. И вот тогда я нашёл натрезимов. Наши, конечно, вой подняли: такие уж у них натрезимы дурные, и никчёмные, и меня только испортили! Хулиганом называли, наркоманом, и как только не! Падший, одним словом, титан. Но, друг!..  
Он мечтательно закатил глаза:  
\- Друг, ты не представляешь, какие у натрезимов женщины! Чему они меня научили!  
\- Даже завидно.  
\- Да, вот к кому бы тебе сгонять! Они такое умеют! – и я не секс имею в виду. Не только, – Саргерас многозначительно задвигал бровями.  
\- Чувствую, меня родичи не пустят поглядеть. Ладно бы ещё отец, но если маман узнает... Тебе, кстати, тоже перепадёт, если она хотя бы пронюхает про наши посиделки.  
\- Спасибо, не надо, – кисло проговорил Саргерас. – Встречал я твою «маман», больше не хочется.  
Его друг только рассмеялся: сострадания в нём не было ни на грош.  
\- Но ты же по вашим законам вроде как совершеннолетний?  
\- Почти! Но ты это маман скажи! Вот стукнет мне лет девяносто, может, она и начнёт отпускать одного со двора! Совсем забыла, как люди живут! Думаешь, почему она мне Каражан отписала? Чтобы следить было легче!  
Саргерас задумчиво поскрёб затылок. В отличие от своего друга он умел сопереживать чужому горю.  
\- Ты всегда можешь сбежать из дома, – предложил он.  
\- Куда? – взорвался Медив.  
Когда твоя мать – Хранитель Азерота, это значило, что тебе нигде не укрыться от неё на этой земле.  
\- Мир не ограничивается твоей планетой, – проговорил юный титан многозначительно. – А у тебя, как удачно, есть полезные знакомства за пределами Азерота.  
Медив задумчиво глядел на него, но его глаза уже загорелись предвкушением.  
\- И это я тебе ещё про эредаров не рассказывал! – соблазнял Саргерас. – Ну что тебя тут держит, в самом деле? Пойдёшь, мир посмотришь!   
\- Да ты сам-то к нам только призраком являешься, а уж других повадился сманивать!  
\- Что есть, то есть, – не стал отрицать Саргерас. – Но я тут знаю одну штуку: уснёшь тут, а сам тем временем будешь гулять со мной! А потом захочешь вернуться – бац, и просыпаешься в своём теле снова в Азероте! И если подсуетиться, тут у вас, может, только ночь пройдёт. А там, в Круговерти, месяцы гулять будешь! А то и годы! Время там по-другому идёт!  
\- Соблазнительно... – Медив колебался.  
\- Думай скорее, у меня тут одно дело намечается, далеко и надолго, когда ещё к вам заскочу в следующий раз!  
  
Конечно, Медив согласился. Что он тут забыл, в самом деле? Отца, который боялся его силы? Друзей, которые любили, но не понимали его? И давайте даже не будем про мать. А Саргерас понимал его, как никто другой.  
Если бы ещё этот Саргерас так хорошо понимал своё заклинание, как хвастал!  
Время в Круговерти, действительно, шло по-другому. Но насколько именно по-другому, Медив узнал уже по возвращении домой.


	23. Жар-птица

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Found_

В логове чудовища было грязно, захламлено и плохо пахло. Сам хозяин логова валялся неподалёку, вывалив язык, и был восхитительно тих и безопасен, как могут быть только свежеубитые трупы.  
Победитель чудовищ недавно сломал замок на огромной клетке и теперь с восхищением любовался спасённый оттуда красой.  
\- До чего же ты ладная птица, – с нежностью сказал воин, поглаживая её по сверкающему оперенью. – Пёрышко к пёрышку же!  
На диво понятливая благодарная летунья совершенно не дичилась, льнула к рукам, подставляла длинную шею, разве только глаза не прикрывала от удовольствия. Растроганный подробным невиданным доверием ворген, смущённо оглянувшись, склонился и чмокнул птицу в золотистую макушку.  
Вспышка ослепила его, а руки рванула к земле внезапная тяжесть.  
\- Благодарю сердечно! – бодро вскричал Кадгар, на миг вцепляясь в его плечи для равновесия.  
\- Что? – выдавил растерянный герой.  
Кадгар отступил немного и одёрнул подол мантии.  
\- За спасение спасибо, – ничуть не смущаясь, пояснил он.  
\- Как? Что? – герой всё ещё не мог соотнести верховного мага и пропавшую чудо-птицу.  
Кадгар раздосадованно поглядел на свои руки.   
\- Вот стоило один раз снять перчатки! – сердито проговорил он. – Но я, в конце концов, уже спать собирался, не в доспехах же мне ложиться!  
\- В доспехах не стоит, – уцепился за понятную и близкую тему растерянный воин.  
\- Вот именно! – в сердцах ответил Кадгар. – А они возьми и подбрось мне этот чудесный артефакт. Ну, кто бы устоял! Пальцем же только прикоснулся!  
\- Секунду, – сообразил воин, – так это тебя меня послали искать?  
\- А ты не меня спасать пришёл? – воззрился на него Кадгар.  
\- Модера говорила, что у неё пропал ценный питомец, – пояснил воин, – хотя мне надо было сразу сообразить, что что-то не то, когда она даже не уточнила, что за животное потеряла.  
\- С Модерой я сам поговорю, – пообещал Кадгар, нехорошо прищурившись. – А что касается тебя...   
Он заухмылялся, уже открывая портал в Даларан:  
\- Я, правда, очень-очень благодарен, но если тебе настолько нравятся птицы, то есть у меня знакомая друид, могу познакомить?  
Герой закрыл лицо латной рукавицей:  
\- Ой, да заткнись уже!


	24. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _«Маски, за которыми мы скрываем лица», один из начальных квестов в Сурамаре._

\- Как это... покути! – промолвило его высокомерие и удалилось.  
У воительницы руки зачесались вмазать по этой холёной морде. Проверить заодно, настолько хороши эти волшебные обличья: на ощупь тело громилы ощущалось как своё, каким будет ощущаться удар кулаком? Сила огра как раз бы удовлетворила оскорблённое достоинство! Дался ей этот вельможа! И зачем только Талисра послала её к нему? Будем надеяться, что этот высокопоставленный красавец стоит того доверия. И ещё, что эта – как там её, Луна? – тоже.  
Ох, свет, во что она вляпалась на этот раз?  
Проводив удалившегося Силгрина недобрым взглядом, воительница окинула взглядом огромный сад. Пообщайся тут со знатью, понимаешь, смешайся с гостями, понимаешь! Этих гостей ещё надо найти! Кому нужен такой огромный парк, в самом деле! Да ещё и на окраине города! Вышел вон за черту и дыши себе свежим воздухом!  
Бурча про себя, замаскированная шпионка уныло тащилась по песчаным дорожкам, оставляя за собой глубокие огрские следы. Общаться со знатью ей совсем не хотелось!  
Дорожка мягко повернула и влилась в небольшую полянку, накрытую огромным темным шатром. Поправочка, это не шатёр, это крона дерева!   
Воительница задрала голову: ветви дерева образовывали купол высоко над головой, в переплетении веток сияли и переливались крохотные огоньки. Не знай она, что ещё ранний вечер, поклялась бы, что это настоящие звёзды! Ну ладно, предположим, что-то стоящее тут есть, в этом вашем Сурамаре.  
\- У Лунархов всегда были самые лучшие садовники, – вздохнул кто-то сзади.  
Воительница подскочила на месте: как она не услышала шагов? Она резко обернулась (с невольным омерзением отметив, как затрясся и задрожал живот её огра). Раздвигая ниспадающие ветви с тонкими синеватыми листочками к ней вышел... призрачный тигр?   
\- Говорят, сам Тел’арн занимался этим садом, – грустно сказал тигр нежным девичьим голоском. – В это легко поверить, глядя на окружающее нас великолепие.  
Не тигр. Человек в «маске» тигра, чтоб этих эстетов!  
\- Вероятно, – кивнула воительница. – Удивительно, что в Сурамаре ещё остались такие чудесные места после всех этих демонов, согласитесь?  
Призрачный тигр с ужасом покосился на неё и попятился назад. Миг – и плакучие ветви сомкнулись за ним. Словно никого и не было. Испугалась тигра! Конечно, хотела тут о ботанике поболтать, а ей о демонах! Страшно же!  
Как вскоре выяснилось, болтать о демонах было не принято! Странно, учитывая, что говорила Талисра. Если знать спелась с демонами, так пусть хоть имеет смелость признать это! О нет. Большинство, с кем воительнице удалось перемолвиться словечком, старательно делали вид, что не слышали этого слова на «д», деланно улыбались и поспешно отходили, подбирая длинные юбки или хвосты. Это выводило из себя. Хорошо им прятаться здесь, в роскошном поместье, под экзотическими и глупыми масками, а кому-то приходится брести по колено в кишках этих самых демонов!  
Речи «огра» становились всё откровеннее с каждым гостём, ну и с каждым бокалом вина, взятым у молчаливых слуг. Вместо осторожных намёков на опасность, поджидающую на улице, воительница уже прямо спрашивала, какая свобода может их ожидать под властью Гул’дана, и вскоре от неуклюже переваливающегося огра просто шарахались.  
\- Взбаламутили наших придворных, – прошептал очередной превращенец, нарочито брезгливо отдёргивающий крыло костюма какой-то хищной птицы. – Напрасно вы так с ними. По большей части, они же сущие дети.  
«Не больше пары тысяч лет!» – ощерилась воительница про себя.  
\- Столик на заднем дворе поместья. Леди Ли’лет ждёт вас, – с поклоном отступил ночнорождённый, не дав сказать более ни слова.  
Наконец-то! И огр поспешно заковылял в указанном направлении, прибывая как раз вовремя, чтобы застать окончание семейной ссоры...


End file.
